The Summoning
by shadow211e
Summary: One mistake could cost many people. Year 6, Not HBP or DH compliant. my first attempt at a story. Any reviews will be grateful in helping me.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series of books or movies.

Not HBP or DH compliant.

The Summoning.

Its mid October and a cold dark moonless night and the wind is blowing a stiff autumn air.

Its 1 o'clock in the morning, Harry, Ron, and Seamus are standing around a drawn circle on the floor in their dorm room. Seamus is reading some last minute instructions from an old very worn looking piece of parchment.

"You sure this is going to work," asked Ron.

"Not sure, but it should, though I am not sure if it will work in the castle," Seamus replies.

"Well either way it's going to be better then doing Snape's assignment," adds Harry.

All three boys start to chant reading the words off the worn paper. Over and over the trio read the words and slowly the circle starts to glow getting brighter. After a few more times chanting a rose colored mist starts to form in the center of the ring.

A sweat feminine moan is heard from inside the mist causing all the boys to look in anticipation to see what has been called. A woman standing at 5'6'' with long flowing brown hair with hazel eyes, who has the body of a stripper or porn star but with a face of the girl next door, looks back at them with an evil smile on her face. Taking a moment to get her bearings from being pulled from a place most people would fear to even imagine she starts to feel the immense amount of raw magic in the area.

"Who has summoned me," she asks.

"We did," announces Seamus.

"Indeed," she says smiling as she starts to release a small amount of pheromones. "Well, what can I do for the three of you lads who brought me here on this night?"

As the pheromones start to affect them, they all feel themselves starting to get erections. Their eyes stare at the beauty standing their naked and posing for them in the more erotic, yet innocent, poses. Ron being slightly weaker willed then the other two stares at her lustfully and starts to move closer to her, but is stopped by both Harry and Seamus.

"Chill out guys I was just going to look," Ron says.

"Right," says the two in a very sarcastic manner.

"Come on boys lets have a little fun." The trapped woman says as she senses a small breach in the circle that summoned her to this place. Feeling the power in the area she wants to stay so she doesn't let on she knows she can escape.

"Give us a second," shouts Seamus.

"No," say the other two as the demon smiles and waves bye as if her command was to only be there another second before being dismissed back to the void. However being free due to the broken circle she decides to put on the show and pops away in a show of lights and smoke. The boys, however, don't see a small rose cloud move away from the area straight towards the common room in the dorm.

She scans the room and finds a quiet and very innocent girl sitting and studying late into the night. Prefect choice she thinks as she floats over to the girl, then slipping carefully into the girls mind she makes the plan to slowly corrupt and change this girl into a wanton shell of her soon to be former self. She smiles now what to call this wonderful being, oh Hermione Granger. The being slips into the recesses of her mind learning about everything that she knows and waiting for the first time she can start to feed and grow her power and control over this body.


	2. First Seduction

Chapter 2

Hermione was studing for her course in potions when she started to feel alittle warm, she pulled off her robes and sat in her uniform. As she studied she started to feel alittle warm in her pussy, she thought this is alittle strange I don't normally get horny unless I am fingering myself in the prefect's bathtub. She rubbed her crotch just alittle to try to ease the building sensation.

As she works on her studies, Neville Longbottom walks into the common room after extra credit work down in the greenhouses. The succubus in Hermione feels him and starts to release pheromones into the air. Neville sits on the couch in front of the fire to write notes on the work he was doing starts to slowly get an erection from the pheromones.

The succubus takes control of her and stands up walking over to the couch and siting down in a very seductive manner. "Hey Neville," she says with a smile.

"Oh hey 'moine," he says glances over to her. As he glances he does notice that she has become a very attractive girl since they first met.

Twirling her hair in her fingers she moves alittle closer to him, putting one leg crossing over his. "You know Neville you are really cute," she whispers seductively in his ear. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"Kinda, but we have been friends, its not in that way," he stumbles over his words alittle, as she starts to seductively open her blouse to expose her pert milky white breasts. "Look don't take this the wrong way but umm I am not interested in you like this."

"Oh Neville, you like to watch things grow, well so do I," she says smiling as she starts to rub his crotch feeling his larger then aveage penis start to harden quickly with her touch.

Neville finally gives into the seduction and starts to kiss her, as their bodies intertwine her hand slips out his penis and she starts to suck him off, surprizingly her mouth taking in his huge meat. With his inexperience with women Neville starts to blow his load very quickly and she starts to swallow not just his cum but also his life power which is stronger then normal men due to being a wizard. At this moment she makes a choice not to suck him dry and killing him in the process due to finding a dead student would arouse suspision. Also in this body she can grow powerful and become a force to reckon with, she settles on draining enough to sustain her for a little time as she merges more with this body. As her last action before leaving Neville was to use the knowledge of memory charms and to make him think he studied and past out from being really tired.

She moved back to the seat where Hermione was studing and fixed the clothes back to how they were and allowed her mind to slip back into the shadows of Hermione's mind. Hermione wakes up and shakes her head, "whoa I guess I am a little more tired then I thought." As she stands to head to bed, she doesn't notice a faint outline of a demon tail tattoo coming out of her back, flowing over her left butt cheek and wrapping around her leg three times before pointing towards her wet pussy with the point at the tip of the tail.


	3. Dream

Chapter 3

That night Hermione started to have a vivid dream.

_Walking into a room, she glanced over the many faceless men and women who where in various states of erotic pleasure, either alone or with someone/s else. They all glanced at her as she walks in completely naked, with a body of a erotic dream, her tail swishes back and forth as she heads towards the large golden throne in the middle of room. As she sits a small girl no more then 16 crawls to her and starts to eat her pussy, which is in a constant state of arousal. Hermione lights up a long white cigarette as the girl licks her pussy lips; she smiles as the girl starts to get entered from behind with her long erotic tail. The girl moans into her pussy as she is being eaten out, which sends shivers up her spine. She the girl starts to finish eating her out pussy as an orgasm builds; she smiles as her orgasm blows._

Back in her bedroom in the dorm, Hermione is awoken with a loud moan. She is breathing heavy and sweating a lot; she checks her pussy and finds she is soaking wet but some how it doesn't bother her in the slightest.

Ginny wakes up slightly but still a sleep and says, "Hermione, its 3am go back to sleep."

Hermione goes back to sleep without another word and without another dream for the night.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed, she went to the girls room and comes back to get dressed for the morning routine at school. As she was dressing all her clothes fit except her bra seems to be a little tighter this morning. Standing by her wardrobe (meaning a closet) she cups her round full breasts and a light moan escapes her lips as she finds they are slightly more sensitive as well. Upon doing so she feels her pussy, which has been overactive as of late, starting to get wet again; she quickly decides to wear the panties she wears during that time of the month so she can put a pad in them so at least no one will see how wet she is, at least she hopes.

As Hermione is buttoning up her white blouse, Ginny and Lavender Brown walk over to her and actually is that her breasts look a little bigger but don't say anything. "Hey girls," says Hermione.

"What up," speaks Ginny, "did you have a good night?"

Hermione blushes a crimson red, "well I wouldn't really call it a good night, but it was okay."

"Well that's not what we heard, was it Lav?" As the two look over to Lavender, who is blushing as well as squirming a little as she looks at Hermione's chest as she finishing buttoning up her blouse. The small amount of pheromones that she is constantly releasing as started to quickly effect Lavender, whose nipples are sticking out and her pussy is moist, luckily enough to be hidden under her robes. Ginny being slightly more active with sexually gets effected by Hermione but not as much or quickly with the amount of pheromones released.

Hermione wanting to quickly change the subject and the venue says, "well breakfast is going to be ready in the Great Hall soon," as she heads to the door. Ginny and Lavender stare at her ass she is walks away putting her school robes on as she leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm, Harry, Ron and Seamus are all cleaning up the stuff they used in the summoning the night before. "Ron, you and Seamus make sure that everything is put away and nothing is still showing on the floor with what we did last night," Harry commands.

"Yes sir," both say while saluting in an attempt to make Harry look a way bit overbearing. As they both are sweeping up the dust they used to make the magic circle in. Harry is busy hiding the many candles and either hiding the papers or burning them outright. Seamus asks, " Harry what are you doing?"

"I never want this to happen accidentally, and I really don't want to be caught out if McGonagall comes in for one of her surprise inspections." Both boys nod in agreement as they remember the last inspection when she found a few inappropriate magazines. "Well, I am just glad it got sent away without anything bad happening, right Ron." Ron blushes almost the color of his hair and bows his head a little as all three boys finish cleaning the room.

* * *

Downstairs as the boys and girls in the dorm do their respective things, Professor McGonagall walks through the portrait of the Fat Lady and enters the common room to find Neville laying under a blanket with a herbology book in his hands. "Mister Longbottom," she says in her rather ominous tone. He starts to awaken, both groggy and feeling really tired, almost drained if wish to say.

"Good morning professor."

"Falling asleep studying at night makes me a bit happier then you falling asleep during on of my classes," she says in a compassionate sort of way.

"Thank you professor," he stumbles over his words, as he starts to gain his bearings. He kind of blushes as he realizes that he still has an erection but is relieved he is covered by a blanket. As he sits up and centers himself as the rest of Gryffindor house comes down into the common room to head for breakfast in the Great Hall. They all stop when they see McGonagall standing in the entrance arch.

"Attention all students, due to illness Madam Hooch will be unable to call the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. There is a collective groan as most students realize that their afternoon plans are shot to hell. As the crowd of students stand in the entrance all, the succubus inside of Hermione smiles feeling the emense amount of power in just this room and knowing from her mind that this is a small tip of power she can feed on. She smiles inside as she releases a little more pheromones into the air, as it spreads making the guys start to have semi-erect penises and the girls to get a little more wet. She looks around wondering where she will start next, finally deciding on exploring first to see where she can strike without bring too much notice on her as she sets up for her rise.


	5. Breakfast and Class

Chapter 5

Hermione decided to wander the halls a little before getting to the Great Hall for a morning meal. As she descended the stairs leading from the common room she was drawn towards the flow of energy around the castle walls. Her musing in how strong the force of power was in a single stone, or how as free ghosts roamed around giving off a good amount of this energy. With the desire to not look out of place she gave up control and Hermione took over again not realizing why she wasn't in the Great Hall having breakfast. She quickly works her way down the steps to the large door, which behind it leads to a filling meal and good conversation.

* * *

Hermione walks into the Great Hall and walks over to sit down with the rest of her housemates. As she walks closer she hears Harry and Ron whispering and quickly changing the subject as she sits down. They share pleasant words as they start to fill their stomachs before the only class they have to attend. Ginny and Lavender come over and join them in the conversation. And they chat about how they will all spend the basically free day. Harry and Ron decide to play a little wizard chess and get some practice in at the pitch. They all joke about Hermione going to the library to study. And the other girls are going to either be sleeping or catching up on some homework. During the entire breakfast meal, Lavender seems to be lost in lustful thoughts as she stares at Hermione.

The clock chimes in informing that the meal has concluded and that there is fifteen minutes to get to classes. Hermione, Ron, and Harry get up and all proceed to the dungeons of the castle to get to their potions class. Ginny heads up to the tower for divination, as Lavender watches Hermione leave getting more captivated by the second. Ginny stops and tabs her, snapping her back from dream world, so she can go to class together. Lavender walks out with a grin on her face and faint warmth in her lower regions.

* * *

The trio gets to potions and Snape starts his lecture about the new potion they will all be learning to make. He makes it clear that the potion's directions are to be followed precisely or sever punishments will be issued. The potion as he explains will come out fine if all the components are placed in a boiling pot of water at a precise time. And that after they are joined in the water it is stirred five times, and ONLY five times he says loudly. "Otherwise what will happen," he asks the class? No one answers, he sighs as he begins to explain that even one stir more will result in a potion that the ministry of magic will arrest and sentence a person to three years in Azkaban prison. The potion if stirred more then five times changes into what most people call liquid impreio. It allows the person to be in total control of whomever they get to drink it. The demon perks up when she hears this, and starts to make a plan to use this to her advantage. Snape allows all the students make the potion under his watchful eye. The only person to not screw up the potion is Hermione. He begrudgingly gives her another A on her grades but also twenty points to Gryffindor. As she starts to clean up her cauldron, the succubus takes over stirring it one more time, as the potion quickly changes color the demon smiles. Casting a quick and silent spell she pours it into a jar and the causes it to vanish with out notice. She smiles as Hermione gets control back and starts to clean up her station not really noticing that the potion is gone and chalks it up to Snape just wiping out everyone's potions like he is known to do when so many people fail his teachings. She leaves class and heads to the library for another day of studying everything she can.


End file.
